The Stolen Scepter
by kamira1214
Summary: Ivy thinks her life can't get any worse. Until she's sent on a quest to save her godly mother's scepter, and realizes too late that she's being used for something bigger, much bigger, than her saving her mother's pride.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Although if I did, it would awesome. This is my first fic so please concrit is greatly appreciated! :)**

You might think that flying in an Ancient Greek vessel is pretty awesome, but I don't. See, I get car sick and boat sick and air sick and motion sick and just about every type of sickness you imagine when traveling in a vehicle. It's probably because I have claustrophobia, but since I'm standing on a wide deck leaning over the edge looking at New York City about 1,000 feet below me, I'm guessing that's not why. Maybe I have a fear of heights? Or maybe it's kleptomania...wait a second.

Speaking of obsessions, I'm stuck on a flying on a boat with a maniacal goat man who calls himself "Captain Awesome", and at least twenty other people, three of whom I thought I knew. Turns out, my best friend, Stephanie, can glow in the dark. Seriously, that girl is like a flashlight on steroids, and the one issue is she doesn't have an off button. My other good friend, Lili, can shoot fire out of her hands, something that doesn't typically occur when going through puberty. While going on this fantastical journey to some "demigod" camp, I was on an even longer one: womanhood. Unlike most girls my at my school, I wasn't the picture of perfection. I was, unfortunately, average. Dark brown hair that clumped a lot when it was hot outside and very very very pale skin that made me look like a demented vampire out of Twilight. (Something that I've heard many times and that I don't take as a compliment.) My grades were even worse. Since I had dyslexia, I couldn't read even the simplest of words. When I was six, my mom transferred me to a "special school", as she likes to call it, until recently when I found out it was, among other things, a safe-haven for abnormal kids like me- demigods.

"This is your captain speaking. Please hold on to anything around you, just not each other. We will be landing in 5 minutes and I don't want to have to save your unworthy demigod butts, understand?" The voice came out of the loud speaker above my head, startling me out of my thoughts. *Sigh*- why did Tyler- "Captain Awesome" as he insisted on calling himself- have to be so obnoxious? Supposedly, he was the son of Coach Hedge, the satyr who chaperoned Percy Jackson and the Seven on their quest to save the world. Of course, he didn't let that get to his head...much.

I turned around to see my friend Kylie walking over to me. Unlike me, Kylie was beautiful. Her wavy red hair tousled crazily in the wind and she had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. Plus, she was super friendly and everybody loved her. As for me, it takes me at least a year to earn someone's trust. Plus, I don't forgive easily, but for some reason I find it hard to stay mad at Kylie. Maybe it was that we had been friends for over six years- or that I couldn't live without her.

"Hey, Ivy. You look...um...green." she said apprehensively.

"Gee, thanks, Ky. Does it complement my eyes?" I joked.

"Yeah, it's a good color for you," Kylie returned, her eyes lighting up with laughter.

Suddenly the boat slammed into the ground, throwing Kylie and me backward. She slammed into the ground and I flew back-first into the mast. The throbbing came instantly and I bit back a cry. Kylie came running over and knelt beside me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

I tried not to cry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great, actually. Let's do that again sometime."

She sighed in relief. "C'mon, I'll help you up."

I winced as she helped me stand up. My back was really throbbing but with Kylie's help I staggered off the ship and stepped onto flat ground. Finally. I thought. I am never getting on a flying boat again. When I managed to look up I saw Stephanie leaning against a pine tree reading a book.

"Hey Glowstick!" I called.

Stephanie looked up and frowned in concern. We walked over very slowly, me cringing every time I took a step, and stopped beside her. Stephanie had short blonde hair and brown eyes. The one peculiar thing about her was her nose. It was crooked at a weird angle. She claimed it was because she fell of a swing and broke it when she was younger.

"Where have you guys been?" she cried giving me us a hug despite Kylie's protests. "I've been waiting for like fifteen minutes!" She glanced at me, then gasped. "What happened to you Ivy? It looks like you got hit by a truck!"

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Steph." I grumbled, "I slammed into the mast, no biggie."

"No biggie?" Kylie dramatically, "You nearly _died_!"

"What? We should probably get you to the infirmary for a quick check-up. The rest of the campers are at the Amphitheater."

Clearly, Stephanie could see the confusion on our faces and quickly explained.

"Orientation. Come on you guys are late. Oh and by the way, I got claimed!" She gushed out excitedly, "Eos! Goddess of Dawn!" She smiled like a maniac.

"Are you serious?" Kylie cried, "That's amazing!"

"Good for you!" I said, trying not to feel jealous but failing miserably.

Why couldn't _my_ godly mother claim me the moment I stepped off the ship?


End file.
